Swan Hunter
Swan Hunter, formerly known as "Swan Hunter & Wigham Richardson", is a shipbuilding design, engineering, and management company, based in Wallsend, Tyne and Wear. At its apex, the company represented the combined forces of three powerful shipbuilding families: Swan, Hunter and Wigham Richardson. Known as one of the best known shipbuilders in the world, the company was responsible for some of the greatest ships of the early 20th century – most famously which held the Blue Riband for the fastest crossing of the Atlantic, and which rescued survivors from . In 2006 Swan Hunter ceased vessel construction on Tyneside, but continues to provide design engineering services. History Swan & Hunter was founded by George Burton Hunter, who formed a partnership with the widow of Charles Sheridan Swan (the owner of a Wallsend Shipbuilding business established in 1852 by Dr Charles Mitchell) under the name in 1880. In 1903, C.S. Swan & Hunter merged with Wigham Richardson (founded by John Wigham Richardson as Neptune Works in 1860), specifically to bid for the prestigious contract to build on behalf of Cunard. Their bid was successful, and the new company, Swan Hunter and Wigham Richardson Ltd, went on to build what was to become, in its day, the most famous oceangoing liner in the world. Also in 1903 the Company took a controlling interest in the Wallsend Slipway & Engineering Company, which was an early licensed manufacturer of Parsons steam turbine engines, which enabled Mauretania to achieve her great speed. Mauretania was launched from Wallsend on 20 September 1906 by the Duchess of Roxburghe.Maxtone-Graham, John (1972), Page 25, The Only Way to Cross. New York: Collier Books, ISBN 978-0-7607-0637-4 The firm expanded rapidly in the early part of the twentieth century, acquiring the Glasgow-based Barclay Curle in 1912. In 1966 Swan Hunter & Wigham Richardson merged with Smiths Dock Company to form Associated Shipbuilders, which later became Swan Hunter Group.Fears for Tyneside tradition as Swan Hunter ship is towed to Govan for completion Guardian, 15 July 2006 Following the publication of the Geddes Report recommending rationalisation in British shipbuilding, the Company went on to acquire Clelands Shipbuilding CompanyTyne & Wear Archives and John Readhead & Sons in 1967. Meanwhile, Swan Hunter inherited both the Naval Yard at High Walker on the River Tyne of Vickers-Armstrongs and the Hebburn Yard of Hawthorn Leslie in 1968. In 1973 further expansion came with the purchase of Palmers Dock at Hebburn from Vickers-Armstrongs. Then in 1977, Swan Hunter Group was nationalised as part of British Shipbuilders. The flagship of the Royal Navy, was built at Swan Hunter during this period, entering service in 1985. The Company was privatised again in 1987 but decided to close its Neptune Yard in 1988.Royal Navy Ship may bring work for 100's Evening Chronicle, 30 August 2008 It was then forced to call in the receivers when the UK government awarded the contract for to Kvaerner Govan in 1993.Duce, Richard (1993-05-12). "Barrow ship order dismays Tyneside". The Times (Times Newspapers). The Receiver took steps to break up the business. However the main shipyard in Wallsend was bought out from receivership by Jaap Kroese, a Dutch millionaire. The yard subsequently undertook several ad-hoc ship repair and conversion projects for private-sector customers. In 2000 Swan Hunter was awarded the contract to design and build two (Auxiliary) Landing Ship Dock ships for the Royal Fleet Auxiliary with two other ships being built by BAE Systems Naval Ships: the cost of the two Swan Hunter ships was to be £210 million including £62 million for lead yard services, with an inservice date of 2004.Swan Hunter wins ALSL order Jane's Defence Weekly, 22 December 2000 By July 2006, the costs had risen to £309 million and only one ship had been delivered. As result of this, the second ship was transferred to BAE Systems Govan in Glasgow for completion.Lyme Bay gets going at Govan Maritime Journal, 1 April 2007 In 2001 Swan Hunter acquired Kvaerner's Port Clarence offshore yard at TeessideJobs hope as Swan Hunter prepares to buy shipyard Northern Echo, 12 May 2001 but then in 2006 sold it to Wilton Engineering Group.Ten years ago Port Clarence was an empty shell - now it's a hive of activity Evening Gazette, 27 May 2008 In November 2006, after the failure to complete Lyme Bay within budget and resulting exclusion from future Royal Navy shipbuilding projects, Jaap Kroese announced that the business was effectively finished and placed the Wallsend Yard's iconic cranes up for sale. He also said that he was actively looking for a buyer for the land. During this time, The Lyme Bay's earlier sister ship, the Largs Bay, was noted as the last ship to be built and fully completed by Swan Hunter. In April 2007, Swan Hunter's cranes, along with its floating dock and other equipment, were sold to Bharati Shipyards, India's second largest private sector shipbuilder. The entire plant machinery and equipment from Swan Hunter was dismantled and transported to India over six months to be rebuilt at Bharati Shipyards.Bharati buys out UK shipyard major Swan Business Standard, 10 April 2007 Swan's performed the conceptual design of Pioneering Spirit, provisionally named Pieter Schelte, the world's largest platform installation/decommissioning and pipelay vessel. The basic design of the lifting systems was completed by the end of 2008, and detail design of the hulls by May 2010. In 2008 the company said it was concentrating on ship design with just under 200 people employed.People blame the MoD for Swan Hunter's decline, not me Evening Chronicle, 14 February 2008 In 2016, Jaap Kroese died but the company said it would continue with its business of ship design. At the time, the company had 40 employees and contractors. Operations The Company owned three main yards: * The Neptune Yard at Walker-on-Tyne inherited from Wigham Richardson (opened in 1860 and closed in 1988) * The Wallsend West Yard at Wallsend inherited from Charles Sheridan Swan (opened in 1842 and closed in 2006) * The Naval Yard at High Walker inherited from Vickers-Armstrongs (opened in 1912 and closed during the 1980s) All three were on the north side of River Tyne. The company also owned the Wallsend Slipway & Engineering Company, the yard that built the engines for the Mauretania, from 1903 until the 1980s. At various times Swan Hunter also owned Palmers Hebburn Yard, Hawthorn Leslie Hebburn Yard and Readheads at South Shields which were all on the south side of the River Tyne. Ships built by Swan Hunter See also * List of shipbuilders and shipyards References External links * Official Website * Tyne and Wear Archives Service * Iconic images of tankers being built at Swan Hunter 1970s * Oral histories from ex-Swan Hunter shipyard workers and images of the site, collected by Tyne & Wear Museums & Archives Service. Category:1880 establishments in England Category:Companies based in Tyne and Wear Category:Companies established in 1880 Category:Marine engine manufacturers Category:Shipbuilding companies of England